Fury Journey
by Miramaterasu
Summary: "Ce monde est celui du feu et du sang. Ce monde est celui de la folie. Mais je ne saurais vous dire, qui du monde ou de moi... Est le plus fou." Lightning, Cloud et Sephiroth, dans une ultime course pour la vie.


Une histoire qui obnubilait mon esprit depuis quelques temps. Les personnages sont extraits des Final Fantasy VII et XIII, sagas complètes. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les maitriser pour tout comprendre, et les rôles principaux sont tenus par les personnages les plus connus de ces deux références.

L'histoire est totalement indépendante aux scénarios des jeux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif, mais plutôt un univers parallèle.

J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous reconnaitrez, peut être, la toile de fond scénaristique. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas adepte du "copy & paste".

J'ose croire que j'arriverais à vous surprendre un chouia!

N'ayant pas de brave correcteur, je fais au mieux pour épargner vos yeux. Soyez indulgents si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, mais n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

Bonne lecture!

 **Fury Journey**

 **Chapitre 1: La dernière humanité**

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante, malgré le soleil couchant. Et l'horizon ne finissait nullement de s'étendre sur un désert aride et brulant.

Un désert de terre sèche, réduite à l'état de poussière... Le monde n'avait plus rien d'amical, et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Le monde était composé de feu et de sang.

En réalité, il l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Il était né dans ce monde hostile, qui n'avait pas cessé de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres avant d'aboutir à cette horreur. Autrefois, il était un soldat.

Aujourd'hui, il luttait pour vivre. Pour survivre.

Surtout survivre en fait. Et seul, de préférence.

La solitude s'était imposée à lui de manière féroce et il avait vite admit qu'elle était obligatoire. Même si ce monde avait été bouleversé résolument, une règle n'avait pas été modifiée. Une règle était toujours d'actualité...

L'horreur n'avait qu'un nom.

L'humanité.

Et plus que tout, c'était cette humanité qu'il fuyait. Car la folie qui imprégnait ce monde n'avait plus rien de commun avec lui.  
Même s'il lui était difficile de dire, qui, du monde ou de son esprit, était le plus fou.

Face à cette lumière rouge qui s'abattait sur le monde, il prit le temps de boire un peu d'eau de sa gourde presque vide. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent et coulèrent de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge, dévalant sa peau halée avant de disparaitre dans les poils blonds de sa barbe.

C'était délectable.

Mais un bourdonnement sourd mit immédiatement fin à cet instant. Toutes les alarmes de son cerveau s'allumèrent, la situation venait de passer de tranquille à extrêmement dangereuse.

Il récupéra ses affaires et fourra le tout dans les sacoches de sa moto, avant d'enjamber cette dernière. Les secondes étaient précieuses et les perdre raccourcissait avec certitude l'espérance de vie, qui n'était déjà pas bien longue ici bas...

Le moteur de Fenrir rugit avec rage, le pneu arrière crissa violemment avant de propulser le bolide en avant, forçant son conducteur à se redresser et à serrer de toutes ses forces le guidon. La puissance de sa moto était son unique arme, son unique moyen pour mettre de la distance entre lui et ses poursuivants.

Il encaissa le choc et serra les dents, lorsque sa moto percuta le sol, en contrebas de la falaise qu'il venait de franchir. Les amortisseurs firent pourtant si bien leur travail, que sa fière partenaire au métal noir et or, ne ralentit nullement et poursuivit sa course effrénée dans ce désert brulant.

Le bourdonnement se fit plus intense à mesure qu'il roulait et un coup d'œil dans un rétroviseur lui confirma ses pires craintes...

Sa mâchoire se crispa d'avantage et, mué par la peur d'être rattrapé, il poussa Fenrir au-delà de ses limites, lui faisant cracher des flammes immenses. Le moteur surchauffait violemment, mais il savait... Il savait qu'elle tiendrait. Elle avait toujours tenu...

Son souffle se coupa et, d'un geste sûr, il braqua brusquement sur la droite, pour éviter une lance explosive. Mais il ne s'était pas assez écarté et les flammes provoquées par cette dernière vinrent lui chauffer la peau, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, quelques instants...

 _\- CLOUD!_

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et son regard se posa sur la lame qui fonçait droit sur lui. Sans réfléchir, tout son corps se tendit, avant de basculer vers le sol, sans desserrer les jambes. Fenrir le suivit et, alors qu'elle se couchait et partait dans une glissade violente, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ne pas se faire prendre... Ne pas se faire prendre... Ne pas...

"Ils" étaient en train de l'encercler.

Tel un lion acculé, il redressa sa moto au point d'en lever la roue avant. Fenrir poussa un rugissement effroyable, brulant à toute vitesse le peu de carburant qui lui restait, avant de s'abattre, de tout son poids, sur la voiture devant elle.

Cloud lâcha quelques secondes le guidon et décocha un coup de poing en plein dans le visage de l'incarné qui s'approchait, debout sur le capot. Son assaillant perdit un peu l'équilibre, sous le choc, et le sang de son nez brisé maculait désormais son visage aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre.

Un flash attira son regard sur la gauche... Sa respiration cessa à mesure que ses yeux s'agrandirent...

Une autre voiture vint le percuter de plein fouet et éjecta Fenrir sur plusieurs mètres... Lui avec.

 _\- Papa?_

Il fallait qu'il se relève... Il ne devait pas se faire prendre...

Sa jambe gauche lui faisait mal mais, il pouvait la bouger. Fenrir, sa fière amie, l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout.

Fenrir... Il devait...

\- Bouges pas.

Le coup de pied qu'il reçu en plein visage le retourna brutalement. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc, mais il tenta à nouveau de les ouvrir... Pour Fenrir...

Un autre coup dans le ventre lui arracha un ultime souffle, lequel lui donna l'impression de sentir ses poumons s'enflammer littéralement. Il n'en pouvait plus... Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il courait.

Trop longtemps... Qu'il fuyait...

 _\- Tu nous as abandonné... Papa..._

Non... Il n'avait pas...

\- Tenez le bien. J'ai pas fini. Et dépêchez-vous!

Pas fini?

Cloud ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de sentir une douleur effroyable lui bruler le dos. Il voulut bouger, bandant ses muscles au maximum, mais aucun ne répondit à sa demande. Son corps était entravé, torse nu, sur une table, ou sur quelque chose d'approchant. L'endroit était sombre, mais il avait déjà une idée du lieu où il se trouvait. Mais surtout... Depuis combien de temps, était-il attaché là?

Et ce bruit... Il serra les dents à chaque fois que l'appareil se posait sur sa peau, la déchirant, la marquant avec il ne savait quel signe...

Un homme se plaça devant lui et posa sur sa joue une lame, blanche et brillante. Il pouvait sentir son tranchant et ne bougea plus.

Son regard vint se figer dans celui de son geôlier. Des yeux verts émeraude, comme il avait rarement pu en voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il détestait cette couleur... Ou du moins, il ne voulait plus la voir...  
Tous les incarnés avaient cette couleur dans le regard et ce peuple l'horrifiait.

\- Allez, allez... Ne bouges pas...

Oh, ça, non... Il ne bougerait pas.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de serrer brutalement ces derniers dans son poing et lui soulever un peu plus la tête.

Cloud ne desserra pas sa mâchoire et ne lâcha pas du regard cet homme qui lorgnait désormais un peu trop sur sa jugulaire. Il ne sentait même plus les brulures infligées par le tatoueur.

L'homme en face de lui était torse nu, comme tous ses congénères. Mais contrairement à lui, qui avait la peau dorée par le soleil, et malgré l'obscurité et l'atmosphère suffocante, ces hommes avaient une peau aussi pâle que celle d'un mort. Une peau blanche et des cheveux d'argent.

Il détestait ce clan.

Le pire de tous, dans cette région.

Il déglutit malgré lui, sentant le tranchant de la lame se poser à l'arrière de sa mâchoire, pour revenir, lentement vers l'avant du visage. Les gestes se faisaient précis et rapides... Sa barbe blonde fut rasée en quelques secondes, lui qui ne s'en occupait plus depuis longtemps. Et il n'eut pas le loisir de la voir s'échouer sur le sol que l'homme revint à la charge avec cette maudite lame blanche, la faisant passer devant ses yeux pour monter jusqu'à la racine de ses …

Ah mais...

Non.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent brusquement, forçant sur les chaines qui lui vrillaient les poignets, jusqu'à rompre un maillage métallique.  
Avec sa main libérée il attrapa le bras de son "coiffeur" et le serra si fort qu'il sentit ses os se briser, provoquant un hurlement de douleur.

\- Bordel! Mais attachez-le!

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le tatoueur s'écarter de lui, attendant que les soldats s'occupent de le calmer. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas leur en laisser le temps.  
Profitant de ces quelques secondes de flottement, il se retourna et força les chaines, qui entravaient ses jambes, à se briser sous la tension exercée.

Tension qui disparue soudainement lorsqu'une maille se brisa, le libérant totalement de son entrave.

Fuir.

Malgré la déchirure qui brulait son dos, malgré le piège terrestre dans lequel il se trouvait... Il devait fuir.  
Pour survivre.

\- Attrapez-le! Vivant!

Il courut dans le dédale sombre, mué par l'instinct sauvage qui l'avait toujours guidé jusqu'à présent. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique, la chaleur qui régnait l'empêchait de respirer convenablement et ses muscles souffraient d'un manque cruel de repos.

Là...

Non. Demi tour.  
Les incarnés étaient effrayants, surgissant comme des monstres affamés, bougeant comme un seul homme. Si nombreux...  
Si nombreux dans ce labyrinthe de terre qui n'en finissait pas!

La lumière... Une réserve d'eau?

Ne ralentissant nullement le rythme, il sauta sur les rebords, afin d'atteindre la grille au dessus de lui, qui le séparait du ciel. Ses bras, pourtant musclés, avaient du mal à supporter cette nouvelle demande, mais lorsque l'un de ses poursuivants se jeta totalement sur lui, l'enferrant de ses bras, pesant de tout son poids... Il crut sentir ses os craquer sous le choc.

Il se débattit, usant de ses jambes pour se débarrasser de son boulet humain et dû se résoudre à tout faire basculer sur son bras droit, pour asséner un violent coup de coude en plein dans le visage de son assaillant. Assaillant qui chuta dans l'eau... Avant de se faire marcher dessus par d'autres volontaires.

Toujours pendu à la grille, il se hissa autant que possible, même s'il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'évader par ce chemin...

Sa main passa au travers des barreaux et il sentit le vent frais, caresser sa peau...

 _\- Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as jamais pu..._

Son cœur se serra devant cette énième hallucination et il comprit trop tard...

Il ne pourrait pas sortir...

L'eau le submergea brusquement après sa chute, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'immensité bleue qui lui échappait.

Aujourd'hui.  
Il ne pourrait pas sortir, aujourd'hui.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, malgré la vision cauchemardesque offerte par cette multitude de mains blanches qui venaient le saisir...

Demain...

Demain était une tout autre histoire.

* * *

\- Général? Général Sephiroth?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et se posèrent froidement sur l'homme qui avait eu l'audace de le réveiller. Aucun de ses muscles ne bougea. Seuls ses yeux, qu'il savait empreints d'une magie capable de figer quiconque s'y plongeait, avaient repris vie.  
Son corps, lui, était encore trop fatigué et il aimait savourer l'instant du petit matin, où les draps libéraient la fraicheur de la nuit. Enfin... Fraicheur...  
Ses mains, glissées sous son oreiller, ne désiraient nullement en sortir, sauf, peut être, pour venir caresser le dos nu et si magnifique, de sa favorite endormie à ses côtés.

\- Euh... Je suis désolé mon Général mais... Vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveiller à sept heure et... Il est sept heure... Et je... Pardon...

Qu'il appréciait voir les humains rétrécirent sous son regard... Disparaitre même. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne désirait pas toujours faire cet effet là, mais ses iris liquéfiaient quiconque les croisait.  
Au plus grand malheur du jeune homme qu'il avait officiellement désigné comme réveil-matin.

\- Prépares mon bain.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et, s'étirant comme un félin, entendit à peine le départ précipité du garçon en direction de la salle de bain. S'assaillant au bord du lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser courir une main sur le corps si beau de la jeune femme faussement endormie à côté de lui. Elle était sur le ventre, totalement nue, ses cheveux longs et bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules... Il l'avait prise toute la nuit et il avait aimé.

Elle aussi, il le savait. Ses cris l'avaient trahis. Mais il savait aussi, qu'elle le détestait toujours autant, sinon un peu plus chaque matin. Le frisson qu'il lui provoqua, engendra chez lui une envie nouvelle de la faire hurler de plaisir... Elle qui refusait de le regarder à cet instant... Il l'aurait bien obligé.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Pas ce matin.

Légèrement frustré, il se leva et traversa sa chambre pour se plonger dans un bain qu'il espérait brulant. Brulant pour détendre ses muscles et apaiser les douleurs qui l'envahissaient un peu plus chaque jour.  
A ce sujet, il s'arrêta devant un grand miroir et détailla son corps, le regard empreint d'une légère inquiétude. Il était beau, d'une blancheur un peu maladive, mais parfaitement sculpté et musclé. Ses longs cheveux argentés atteignaient désormais le bas de son dos et il ne songeait même pas à les couper. Quant à ses yeux... Ils étaient d'un vert glacial et bestial. Une iris noire et fendue lui donnaient un air reptilien qu'il adorait. C'était là, cette magie qui terrorisait tout son entourage et qui avait presque construit sa légende, au delà de son territoire.

En revanche, il y avait une chose qu'il craignait.

Ses doigts passèrent délicatement sur d'étranges bleus qui avaient fait leur apparition, secrètement, il y a quelques années maintenant. D'étranges tâches qui grandissaient dans le silence le plus total... Jusqu'à exploser et déchirer le corps, provoquant des douleurs effroyables.  
Elles agissaient tel un cancer, avec une lenteur mortelle.

Il avait cessé de compter les tâches. Mais chaque jour, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient plus grandes.

C'était une course contre la montre, et il n'était pas le seul joueur.

Tout le monde, ou presque, était touché par cette maladie, même si personne ne savait exactement comment elle se propageait, ni pourquoi certains individus en étaient protégés.  
Le pire de tout étant que les bébés d'aujourd'hui naissaient directement avec ces tâches... L'espérance de vie de l'homme avait grandement chuté, en quelques années.

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur le trésor allongé dans son lit, et un discret sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas bougé, attendant qu'il disparaisse pour s'enfuir de cette pièce. Mais il continuerait de la choisir elle, car c'était d'elle qu'il attendait le plus.

Il finit par détourner le regard et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et son peuple l'attendait déjà. Il pouvait entendre leurs cris, alors que le soleil finissait tout juste de se lever.

\- Veilles à ce qu'elle remette bien sa ceinture.

\- Oui mon Général.

Sephiroth se délecta de toutes les sensations de bien être qui l'envahissaient à mesure qu'il rentrait dans cette eau pure et brulante.

Aujourd'hui allait être une excellente journée.

L'eau allait couler et un convoi allait partir pour Sanctum. Toute la cité attendait fermement le prochain ravitaillement, et il était plus qu'urgent que ce convoi exceptionnel parte ce matin.  
Midgar avait été le centre de l'apocalypse, et la relever tenait du miracle. Meteor avait tout ravagé. Et ce qui avait survécu était maintenant contaminé par les géostygmates.  
La terre ne finissait pas de les rejeter. Mais il s'était promis de la combattre, et surtout... De la vaincre.

\- Noël?

\- Oui mon Général?

Le jeune homme était revenu depuis quelques minutes et il sentait son regard dans son dos. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, le jeune soldat avait une stature particulièrement appréciable et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait fait de lui, une sorte de serviteur personnel. Mais il n'était là que pour ses yeux, refusant de toucher qui que ce soit d'autre, en ce moment, que ses trésors.

Et se réservant surtout pour le plus splendide d'entre eux...

\- Aides moi à me préparer.

Il sentit le garçon obtempérer sans plus de cérémonie, et s'installer derrière lui pour peigner ses cheveux.

Si seulement elle le détestait un peu moins... Il pourrait tellement améliorer son existence. Il pourrait, oui, en échange de ce qu'elle portait pour lui.  
Mais elle était si butée et si fière, qu'elle préférait sans cesse lui tenir tête plutôt que de se soumettre.

Aerith...

Elle avait de la chance d'être aussi belle, aussi désirable... Et saine.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina lentement sur son visage, pendant qu'il sentait la folie pulser rageusement dans ses veines.

Oui, elle avait de la chance... Elle croyait tout savoir de lui...  
Mais il ne lui avait encore jamais montré l'horreur qui remplaçait son âme.

Et il lui montrera, quand il en aura terminé avec elle.

Mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- On y va?

\- Hmm.

Snow attendait dans l'encablure de la porte, le regard fixé sur elle. Un regard lourd, il fallait le préciser.

Elle termina d'ajuster son bras artificiel et vérifia que toutes les connexions étaient bien faites, en bougeant plusieurs fois les doigts. Ses pensées étaient braquées sur sa mission.

Cette mission incroyable qu'elle avait accepté... Elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Mais elle avait accepté. Et Snow qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder...

\- Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Et bien... Arrêtes de réfléchir, et dégages de mon champ de vision.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent quelques secondes, et la tension dans l'air se fit palpable. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, aujourd'hui. Et cela la mettait encore plus en colère. Son poing métallique se serra avec violence, mais au moment où elle se leva, Snow décroisa les bras et disparu, sans un mot.

Ce type était vraiment énervant.  
Beau comme un dieu, mais quand elle le voyait, elle avait juste envie de lui mettre des baffes. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il était l'un des rares soldats à avoir obtenu le droit de garder les cheveux longs. Et les siens étaient d'une blondeur incroyable, qui rendait envieux tous ceux qu'il croisait. Mais cela insufflait aussi le respect et la crainte, dans tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui.

Snow avait obtenu cette faveur, cette marque de prestige qui le désignait lui, entre tous, à combattre aux côtés du Général et à s'abreuver dans la rivière de la vie.

Mais contre tout attente, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas lui dont la foule hurlait le nom.

Elle posa son regard sur le reflet renvoyé par ce miroir peu amical. Si elle avait peut être été belle autrefois, aujourd'hui, sa féminité en avait pris un sacré coup. Et ce coup, c'était elle, et elle seule, qui l'avait porté.

Le Général lui avait aussi octroyé le droit de conserver ses cheveux longs, après avoir montré toute sa force et sa volonté au combat. Mais le regard qu'elle avait croisé ce jour là...

Des frissons l'envahirent alors que des images repassaient dans son esprit. Des images qu'elle cherchait autant que possible, à oublier. Ou du moins, à enfouir profondément dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait délibérément choisi d'être un guerrier, et non plus une femme.

Être une femme, en ce monde, c'était être à la merci des hommes et être faible. Même si elle était aussi forte que tous les hommes réunis dans cette caserne, voire peut être même plus, pour la plupart, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme.  
Le Général, lui avait fait parfaitement comprendre la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouverait, toute sa vie.

Pour survivre, elle avait donc choisi de faire disparaitre sa féminité, autant que possible, et de se montrer perpétuellement sous ses jours les plus noirs. Personne ne l'approchait sans la crainte de perdre un membre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle obtenu une autre marque de prestige.

Un surnom de guerre.

Elle trempa deux doigts dans un étrange liquide noir, et traça d'un geste sûr, une bande sur ses yeux, qu'elle étira ensuite sur son front jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Et elle continua ainsi sur tout le crane qu'elle venait soigneusement de raser.  
Elle désirait plus que tout, ce masque noir qui la recouvrait à partir des yeux.  
Ses yeux...

Ses maudits yeux verts étaient, eux aussi, une sorte de marque de fabrique. La marque du clan des Incarnés. Même si sa peau n'était pas aussi blanche, même si ses cheveux étaient bien loin d'être gris, ses yeux, eux... Étaient de ce vert émeraude qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir.

Mais ils étaient aussi, la preuve de sa splendeur et de sa rage de vivre.

\- C'est l'heure.

Génésis l'arracha à ses pensées, et elle essuya d'un geste rapide, ses mains dans un torchon bien trop noir. Lui aussi portait fièrement sa chevelure rouge, affichant sa gloire et son rang à tous ceux dont la tête restait désespéramment rasée. Elle ne supportait plus tellement cet homme, si imbu de sa personne et bien trop dangereux. Il y avait en lui, la même folie qui animait le Général, et le savoir près d'elle ne la rassurait nullement.

Elle était prête.

Prête à survivre à cette journée.

Génésis et Snow l'accompagnant, cela promettait d'être difficile, mais elle vaincrait. Elle avait promis.

Ses pas la menèrent vers l'extérieur de la caserne, vers la foule compacte et bruyante, qui scandait son nom de guerre avec une ferveur inégalée. L'ancienne citée de Midgar avait perdu toute sa superbe, mais certains grands bâtiments avaient survécu au cataclysme et cela conférait à l'endroit un charme apocalyptique.

Elle s'approcha, déterminée, de l'immense camion citerne, armé comme un tank et qui guidera le convoi. Elle sera le seul chef à bord de ce monstre. Elle sera le seul guerrier aux commandes. Et tous ceux qui suivront, seront à ses ordres.

Au moins pour quelques heures.

\- Peuple de Midgar, mes amis, soyez heureux de vivre ce jour béni!

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant du camion à l'entente de cette voix capable de chauffer les corps et de dévorer les âmes.

\- Un convoi de ravitaillement va être autorisé à partir, dans les prochaines minutes, pour se diriger vers la cité de Sanctum. Nous recevrons ainsi, ce qui nous manque encore pour construire... Notre avenir!  
Et pour assurer ce voyage si délicat, j'ai nommé mon Commodore Lightning à la tête de celui-ci.

A l'entente de son nom, la foule hurla de plus belle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle savait ce qu'ils attendaient tous et qui ne devrait pas tarder d'arriver.

\- Et pour fêter ce départ qui porte tous nos espoirs...

De là où elle se trouvait, il lui était facile de voir la foule se presser contre le bâtiment, diverses contenants entre les mains, et devenir de plus en plus silencieuse...

\- Mes amis, venez apprécier... La rivière de la vie!

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, le Général ouvrait toutes les vannes qui retenaient prisonnières cette eau salvatrice. Cette eau si pure qu'on lui prêtait des pouvoirs de guérison incroyable.  
Cette eau dont tout le peuple manquait cruellement...  
Cette eau dont seul Sephiroth avait l'accès le plus total.

Les cris redoublèrent, mais devinrent agressifs. La foule se battait sous les jets puissants qui crachaient autant que possible l'eau tant convoitée... Avant de se fermer. En contre bas, il ne restait de la rivière de la vie, que la boue et la soif.

\- Ne devenez pas, mes amis, dépendants de l'eau. Cette eau qui abreuve votre âme, avant de vous faire ressentir, cruellement, son absence. Apprenez à vous en passer. Apprenez à dompter votre soif! N'oubliez pas à quel point elle est hostile à l'humanité.  
N'oubliez pas qu'elle provient des entrailles de cette terre... Qui veut vous détruire.

La terreur remplaça les cris, et les larmes coulèrent le long des joues des plus faibles.  
Lightning connaissait chacune des étapes des interventions de ce faux dieu qu'était devenu, le Général Sephiroth. La foule était à ses pieds, consciente de sa faiblesse... Consciente de la puissance terrifiante de son sauveur.

\- Je suis celui qui vous apportera la rédemption. Ayez confiance, mes amis, et souhaitons bon voyage à nos fiers guerriers!

Le vent s'engouffra dans la cité, et prise d'un engouement unique, la foule hurla sa joie. Lightning pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air, et, plaquant au sol l'accélérateur, fit rugir le puissant moteur de son destrier de métal.

Ce jour était effectivement un grand jour.

Car, de tous, il était celui...

De sa liberté.

* * *

Review?^^


End file.
